All Good Things
by LillyScotty
Summary: A sequel to "Beginning Of Forever", although could be read as a stand alone. Lilly's on her first date with Scotty, how will it go?


**Title:** All Good Things

**Summary:** A sequel to "_Beginning Of Forever_", although could be read as a stand alone. Lilly's on her first date with Scotty, how will it go?

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't mind if the writers were to use my ideas to create some kind of movie...you know...Who am I kidding? They're not mine.

**Author's Note:** Inspired by re-watching a few episodes of Stargate SG-1 where Sam & Jack have to push away their feelings because of their career and regulations. Seemed pretty familiar to me...And, this was written off the top of my head in two days, so maybe not the best of writing.

* * *

Lilly's hand shook as she clipped in her earrings. She couldn't remember ever being this nervous for date...or for anything else, to be honest. She lost count of how many times she'd changed her outfits. It was supposed to be a simple date - a nice dinner. But this was far from simple.

She had gone from a black elegant dress, then decided it didn't match with her pale skin. Then to jeans and classy top. As soon as she slipped them on, they were almost instantly pulled of, deciding it was too casual. Lilly had gone through all the dresses and gowns in closest (which turned out to only be a few), and a few matching outfits before she slumped down on her bed.

Scotty had called earlier, changing their date to 6 at night, mentioning that something with family had come up. So, Lilly had gone through the day, nervously trying to find an outfit. She had everything planned earlier for lunch, and now, she had no clue what she was supposed to turn up in.

"God," she mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Having trouble?"

Lilly raised her head, watching as Christina lingered in the doorway. "Can't find anything to wear."

Christina smiled affectionately, before taking a seat beside her older sister. "I'm sure he won't be focusing on your fashion skills."

Lilly snorted, shaking her head. "Yeah, because I have none."

"How about you do your make-up first?"

Lilly's eyes widened as she eyed her sister. "I have done it..."

"Oh...simple...nice."

Lilly groaned as she stood up and made her way to her mirror. "In other words, I like the same as I always do."

"No, you look much more lively."

Lilly reached forward for her mascara, applying a dash more than earlier. She decided to not wear eyeliner, or eye-shadow, not wanting to look too formal. She added a touch more of blush to her cheekbones, bringing out her pale skin.

"Lip-gloss?" Christina asked, standing up and running her hand through her sisters hair.

"Don't want it to dry out. It'll be a finishing touch."

"Smart idea."

Lilly turned around, biting her lip as she tried to decide on what to wear.

"A dress, would seem appropriate, you know?" Chris whispered, running her hand through her sister's hair once more, than turning to leave.

Lilly sighed as she returned to her closet. "Elegant, but not too uptight...Casual, but not too boring." She reached out for red dress. It only had one strap for her right shoulder, and ended just above her knees. Lilly scrunched up her nose, before pulling the dress flush against her body. "_Summery_," she thought, eyeing the sequences on the top and the material that surrounded them.

She quickly slipped out of her dressing gown, then slipped on the dress. She smiled approvingly as she looked at herself in the mirror. "_Nice_," she thought, running her hands up and down the sides of the dress. It hugged her curves, bringing out her small waist, nice hips and long legs. Her eyes traveled to her breasts, relieved there wasn't too much cleavage to show. Lilly smiled wickedly. "I look pretty damn good!"

Her hung down her shoulders, small curls styling her normal ponytail uphold. She reached for a pair of silver and red heels, before moving to her bed.

"15 minutes before he's here," she heard Christina yell from downstairs.

Lilly slipped on her heels before standing up. She quickly reached for her lip-gloss, grabbed her coat, then made her way downstairs.

Christina smiled from the couch as Lilly leaned against the wall. "You look great."

"Thank you." Lilly smoothed down her dress again, taking a deep breathe before realising that this was her first date with her partner. With her best friend. With Scotty.

* * *

Scotty arrived sooner than later, knocking on the door rather loudly. He was just as nervous as Lilly. Dressed in a pair of black trouser pants, a nice white shirt, and his leather jacket, he found himself worrying. What if the date went horrible? What if they couldn't make conversation? What if I want to kiss her? Will she kiss me back? Will she hit me? What if I ruin it?

His thoughts disappeared a very gorgeous looking detective opened the door.

"Hi," Lilly whispered, smiling up at Scotty.

"Hi." Scotty blankly stared her up and down, taking in the hugging dress, blonde curls, and bright blue eyes. "You look...great."

"Thank you. Not so bad yourself."

Lilly stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She slipped on her coat, entwining her arm with Scotty's.

"Ready?" He asked, his eyes dark with desire.

"Definitely."

The restaurant was something new to Lilly. As she entered, with Scotty's hand on her lower back, she glanced around. It was full of chatter, particularly too much for Lilly's liking. But, nonetheless, it was beautiful. The red and white lights matched with her dress and skin, which Scotty couldn't help but notice. A few booths, love seats, and many stylish looking tables crowded the area.

Before Lilly could take another look around, Scotty began to usher her to the further back. She almost sighed with relief we she realised that their table was basically secluded from the rest of the restaurant.

"Nice table."

"I thought you might like." Scotty helped her into her chair, before seating in his own.

An uncomfortable silence waved over them, Lilly starting to wonder if this was an awful mistake.

"You look great."

"So you already said." Lilly couldn't help but smile at his compliment.

"Oh...sorry. You just look, really...great."

"Thank you."

"I like your dress." Scotty mumbled, noting that the statement may have sounded a little odd.

"Me too."

Lilly reached for the menu, scanning the various food meals.

"See anything you like?" Scotty asked, not bothering to pick up his own.

"I think I'll have a chicken salad."

Scotty smiled, calling for a waiter.

After they ordered their meals, they made quick small talk, something Lilly was not too fond of. Yet, soon enough Scotty begun to see that Lilly was not in the most cheerful moods.

"How's Christina?" He asked, changing from the subject of work and weather.

"She's alright. Kinda occupied with looking after Elle though."

"Cute baby."

Lilly smiled slightly, taking a sip of her water. "Yeah, she is."

"What do you think about kids?" Scotty asked, wondering if the topic was too personal.

"I don' know...Maybe not for me. But we'll see. Maybe one day it'd be nice to have a little girl, or something...What about you?"

"I've been thinking about it the last few weeks, 'cause my mum keeps pressuring me...But, it's something that I want, you know? A family, and children."

"But maybe it's not something we're gonna get."

Scotty's eyes softened, eyeing his blonde partner. "What do you mean?"

"If relationships aren't in the cards for us, maybe children aren't either."

Scotty frowned, taking in Lilly's soft voice. "Are you trying to implicate something, Lilly?" His tone changing, hoping to lighten the mood."

It seemed to work, a smile spreading onto Lilly's lips. "No, no...I just...Let's see how things go tonight."

* * *

The dinner turned out to be more of a success then Lilly expected. The food was great, and their conversation started to keep rolling on. She found herself enjoying herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been on a date that actually went well, or even remember the last time she actually went on a date. She dreaded most dates from past experience, but this date seemed to being going fairly well.

Soon, the date came to a end. Lilly stood up, Scotty doing the same and moving to her side. He helped her slip on her coat, before ushering her back outside.

"Want to go for a walk before heading home?"

"Sure."

Scotty's hand unconsciously slipped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Lilly smiled nervously, inviting the move.

"Lil, I really don't wanna ruin what we have going, so, you tell me if we're moving to fast or something."

Lilly leaned her head on his shoulder, not sure where they were walking to. "It's going good so far."

"So far so good?"

"So far so good." She repeated, feeling the night wind start to pick up. Her skin started to chill as Scotty ran his hand up and down her arm.

"You wanna go back now?" He asked, stopping in the middle of the path.

"No, not yet."

"It's getting cold Lil..."

"I know, but this is nice. Us. Walking. No where."

Scotty's hands found her waist, pulling her closer. "Not too bad of a date, huh?"

"Not bad at all."

Lilly lifted her hand, resting it on his chest. "I think I'm going to kiss you."

Scotty chuckled lightly, looking into her blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"Well, I want to."

"Really? 'Cause I was thinking I might kiss you too."

A wide grin lit up Lilly's face as she lifted her head. Scotty's hand found her check, cradling her face and bringing her closer. Ever so slowly, and what felt like a lifetime for Lilly, Scotty's lips found hers. Her heart skipped a beat as her hands reached up to find the back of his neck, both hands soon tangling in his hair.

Neither were sure how long the stood there, lips locked, bodies flush against one another and breathing almost put to a hilt as they kissed. It wasn't lustful, or intense. It was sensual, sweet and neither could pull away. Finally, a few seconds later, Scotty pulled back, lost for breath. Lilly's eyes were still shut as Scotty's hands drifted down to her side.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at Scotty who gently started to rub her cheek.

"We got that out of the way," he teased, leaning down and placing another kiss to her soft lips.

"Mmm."

"Shall we head back now?"

"Okay."

Lilly found herself unable to find many words as the kiss still remained on her lips. Before she knew what was happening, she was sliding back into his car and he was beside her.

"You okay?" Scotty asked, worried at her sudden odd daze.

Lilly quickly reached over, grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Scotty grinned against her lips, running his hand through her hair and deepening the kiss. Lilly took this cue to pull back, breathing heavily.

"Sorry...but, you...you're a really good kisser."

Scotty ran his hand down her cheek and then to her lips. "So are you."

Lilly chuckled, clipping in her seat belt.

"Suppose I better get you home."

"Suppose."

"Unless..." The hint in Scotty's voice showed Lilly exactly what he meant.

"Not tonight."

"Okay."

"Sorry." She began to apologize, wondering if he wanted her just as much she wanted him. It had been 7 years, and all she wanted to do was kiss him, throw him down on a bed and do things she'd never done before, cuddle with him, and just love him like crazy. And she was starting to think, that finally, after everything, she was going to get it.

"Don't apologize. Besides, we don't wanna move too fast."

Lilly nodded, clasping her hands together as he drove off. "Who would have thought 7 years ago this would be us," she whispered, remembering back to the first day she met him.

"Yeah."

"You know Scotty, if this doesn't work out, promise me this won't ruin our friendship?"

Scotty reached over to hold onto her hands, smiling softly as he watched the road. "Never."

"Good. Because I don't want to lose something like that."

The rest of the car ride was rode on with mostly silence. Lilly found herself generally tired, noting that heels were probably not doing much in her favour. She snuck a glance at Scotty, taking in his wide smirk. Clearly, he was in a good mood. Her glance turned into a gaze, and then the gaze turned into a stare. Before she knew it, her eyes were locked in him, and she simply couldn't look away.

"What?"

Lilly watched his lips move, but heard no sound.

"Lil?"

"Mm?" She moaned, coming out her daze.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"We're back."

Lilly twisted her head to the side, realising the engine had been turned off, and they'd probably been sitting in the dormant car for a while. "Oh."

She twisted her head back, smiling at Scotty. "Tonight was nice."

"Very nice. We should do it again sometime."

"We should."

Scotty reached over and planted a soft kiss to her cheek. "You look amazing."

"Thanks...I better get going."

"I'll walk you to your door."

Lilly placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from his movements. "I'm fine."

"OK, then I'll help out."

"Scotty," she warned, hushing his words. "If you get out of this car, I will have no choice but to invite you in. If I invite you in, I know what's going to happen."

"Oh."

"And I really want to wait at least to the second date."

"Me too."

Lilly traced his jawline, feeling a slight stubble rising. "I should really go."

"You should."

Her fingers reached the top of his shirt, clinging onto the material.

"Lil..."

"Sorry, it's just...this is a great feeling."

Scotty smiled widely, removing her hand and placing it in her lap, she kissed her cheek again then leaned back. "Go, otherwise we'll be giving on-walkers a very nice show."

Lilly giggled, something Scotty rarely heard. "OK, I'm going."

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah, call me."

She gently lowered herself out the car, smoothing down her dress. "Bye Scotty."

"Goodnight."

Lilly reluctantly walked to her door, slipping inside and watching from the window as he drove off. After removing her jacket, she slipped onto the couch, sighing in defeat. Yep, she was tired. Her fingers traced her lips, unable to shake the feeling of his kiss. She instantly bit her lip as she though deeply about their new found relationship. _I love him. _


End file.
